When Garra Joined
by FluffyThingy
Summary: This centers around Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Negi, Lee, and Naruto. It has to do with their haunting pasts and how they get over them.
1. Chapter 1

When Gaara Joined

The Group:

Sakura- freshman: Academically smartest kid in school, knows first aid.

Ino- freshman: Manipulator, information gatherer.

Lee- freshman: Even though a freshman, he's already captain of the wrestling team.

Neji- freshman: Best observer.

Sasuke- freshman: Knows exactly how to keep his brother at bay. Many a time, people come to him for protection against Itachi.

Naruto- freshman: Knows just about everyone in the school. Makes friends easily, takes to everyone's good side

Gaara- freshman: moved from Suna. In Suna, best known and most feared knife fighter. In Konoha, he's making his impression…

More characters if suggested

The Antigroup:

Itachi- junior: spoiled, sadistic, always gets what he wants, so far…

Deidara- junior: cowardly, only brave around Itachi.

Kisame- in college: Tall, has the most physical strength out of anyone, but is stupid.

Sasori- in college

More characters if suggested

Others:

Hinata- freshman: painfully shy

Temari- in college

Kankuro- in college

Shikamaru- in college

TemarixShikamaru

NarutoxHinata

SakuraxSasuke

More pairings if suggested

Based on this picture (I DID **NOT **DRAW THIS!!)

realized later that there's a description of the characters below the picture, and I'm not using that. Just the picture gave me this idea.

Itachi's persistence:

"Come on Sakura, why don't you even wanna go on _one_ date? Why the hell are you so obsessed with my brother? You know he hates you!" Itachi yelled at the pink haired girl.

Sakura was a somewhat polite girl, but Itachi was starting to piss her off.

"I'm sorry," she said sternly, holding his gaze. She was afraid, nonetheless, she didn't want him to feel as if he had more power in this situation by lowering her head. Itachi Uchiha was someone that people were afraid of, since he always made sure he got what he want. But Sakura also had friends, and she had Sasuke.

Besides, Itachi probably wouldn't start anything at school. It was lunch, and around them were the other students of Konoha High, who could potentially be witnesses.

"Hey! Sakura!" She heard Naruto call. _Thank god, _she thought, knowing that behind him the whole gang would be there. "Is that bastard annoying you again?"

"Why don't you leave? You know you're not wanted here!" Ino said angrily, coming behind Naruto.

"Stay out of this, bitch," Itachi spat venomously.

"This is _our_ business, you freak," Negi had joined them.

"Unlike you, we believe in loyalty." Sasuke added.

"Itachi! If you have a decent sense of pride in you, you should leave!" Lee showed up, his words were rock solid.

"Damn it…" Itachi knew he was outnumbered, and even if Deidara had been here to back him up, he couldn't have actually started a fight on school premises. He knew the teachers like Mr. Kakashi, Iruka, Jirayu, and even the principal, Tsunade, would probably intervene right away. For some reason, they had a sixth sense for this kinda stuff.

Itachi turned and walked away.

"Why does he always have to do that?" Negi asked.

"Screw him, anyway, you guys wanna hang out today, after school?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yeah, it's a Friday so why not?" Sakura said, answering for the whole group. Naruto needn't have asked. They always hung out after school.

"I'm guessing your going to use my truck again?" Ino asked.

"Of course, Ino!" Lee declared.

"Your all gonna pay for the gas then," Ino joked. She really didn't mind driving them around, "Where should we go this time anyway?"

"Let's go to that one place that Chouji's parents own. I think he started working there to," Sasuke said.

"That figures!" Ino laughed, "Chouji and food always went together."

Gaara signed, he had made it through the first week of Konoha relatively unnoticed. Having recently moved from Suna to Konoha, he was trying to get used to the place. Making friends was the last thing on his mind.

As he started walking, his mind went back to the commotion that had taken place at school during lunch. From this he learned that he should definitely stay away from Itachi Uchiha, and people who were associated with him. But, he wasn't afraid of him. He was from Suna, afterall, and all people from Suna knew how to fight. Suna was riddled with gangs, shootings, drug busts, you name it, they've got it.

In Suna, Gaara and his three siblings were known and feared. That kept them safe, but that security was shattered by their father, and the best option proved to be moving to another city. This city.

Inside the truck, the gang spoke about random happenings and laughed their problems away. Naruto happened to glance out his window, and saw the new kid, Gaara. No one had really taken notice, since in his school it was the teacher's option whether or not to introduce the new kids. Usually the teachers would just leave the new kids alone, let them get accustomed to the school. For this reason, no-one knew he was new. Except Naruto. Naruto always noticed things like this, since he knew just about everyone in the school, being the loud mouth, outgoing person he was.

On a whim, Naruto rolled down his window and asked Ino to slow down, beside Gaara.

From the moment the truck slowed down, Gaara was on guard. His options were to run, or continue walking. This was Konoha, and it was known to be one of the safest cities, so Gaara decided not to turn, but to stay cautious.

"Hey! Gaara!" A boy yelled from the truck, "Wanna hang out with us?" Though the gang wondered what the hell he was doing, they didn't question him. Naruto, afterall, was a good judge of character.

It was him, one of the five people who had come to Sakura's aid. Gaara dared to look at the truck, and saw it was the six people who he had seen earlier.

"Why?" Gaara asked darkly.

"I dunno, just for fun!"

"Isn't your truck already overloaded?" The truck was a five-seater, there were six people.

"Let me worry about that," Ino said, "Why don't you just come?"

In most cases Gaara would have declined and kept walking. But he had seen the scene, and he couldn't just pretend he hadn't seen that. He felt compelled to go with them…

"Sure," He got into the already crowded truck.

"We should brought Lee's car," Sakura said, squishing into Lee as Sasuke squished into her.

"… Don't tell me I have to sit on your lap," Gaara glared at Naruto.

"Uh…"

So with Sakura on Sasuke's lap, the problem was solved, and they all drove to the diner.

Itachi, who heard from Deidara, who heard from Kisame, who heard from Sasori, heard that Sakura would be at the Ijuohc diner. Gathering the three, he made his way to the diner in his Mercedes, recently bought for him by his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's more of the story. Hope it keeps up to expectations . 

InoxGaara? I can try and turn it to that direction and see if it works (Any suggestions about it would ne nice). And I shall try and Shino and Kiba somewhere in there later on.

(And if anyone wants something specific to happen you could suggest it and I'll see if I can encompass it in the story)

In the cozy environment of the diner, Gaara relaxed.

"So, Gaara, where you from?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! So I wasn't losing it!" Ino exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"I was pretty sure I had never seen Gaara on school campus before," Beside Naruto, Ino was second best at recognizing and noticing people. Though, she was better at remembering them.

"I'm from Suna." Gaara replied. He knew there was no other alternative, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But, he didn't want them to automatically label him a freak. He was surprised that they already hadn't, since his basic attire included black pants and shirts that screamed of anger and hate. Today, his shirt of choice had been a red one, which at its center featured a bleeding heart.

"Suna? Doesn't Shikamaru have a girlfriend from there?" Negi asked. Gaara smiled. So they weren't shallow bastards. They were willing to give him a chance.

"Yeah!" Ino said, she knew about Shikamaru more than the rest of the gang, being that she had been friends with him and Chouji since elementary school. Even though they had drifted apart, they still kept in touch once in a while. "I think her name is Temari or something."

"Temari?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, why, do you know her?" Sasuke said.

"I should. She's my sister."

"Is she your only sibling?"

"No, I have an older brother also. Both him and Temari are in collage."

"So is that bastard Shikamaru!" Naruto said good naturedly.

"But I wouldn't think Shikamaru, in his eternal laziness, would ever try and graduate early and make it into college." Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have done it, had it not been for his girlfriend," Lee nodded.

"So is your brother and ass like mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? You mean like Itachi?" Gaara replied, "Nah, he cares and can be a bit protective now and then."

"You already know Itachi?" Sasuke asked, surprised at this.

"I saw you and the others defend Sakura against him." Gaara said.

"Oh! You saw that?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"Part of it. What did he want from you anyway?"

"That asshole wanted a date with her. He thinks he can always just take what he wants." Naruto said angrily. Gaara looked at him, then at Sakura, then at Sasuke, and back to Sakura.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Gaara wondered why Itachi had said something peculiar like that, seeing that Sasuke and Sakura were getting along just fine, "and you don't have to answer…" Gaara didn't want to scare of potential friends. He didn't care about being alone, in fact for most of his life he had been alone. But he liked these people, he liked being around them.

"Quit stalling and just ask it," Neji said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, Itachi said something about his brother, you," he pointed at Sasuke, "hating Sakura. But here you all are hanging out, it looks nothing like what he said." Sasuke looked at Gaara, and then at Sakura,

"It's okay, I'll tell him." Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "You see, I used to obsess over Sasuke, and it was pretty obvious. Eventaully he couldn't take it and shot me down. But it's fine now, since we ended up as friends."

"But Itachi wants to cling onto that one moment, since he wants Sakura to go out with him," Sasuke added.

"Speak of the devil," Neji warned, spotting the man they had been talking about. Out of them, Neji was the greatest observer. Both when it came to noticing things out of place physically, and emotionally.

"Where?!" Lee asked. Neji jerked his head to the Mercedes.

"Oh shit," Ino cursed.

"I'll take care of him if you want," Gaara offered.

"Don't, you'll get yourself hurt. Itachi knows how to fight and so do those three," Sasuke cautioned.

"So do I,"

"Well, maybe he's here for an honorable reason?" Lee branched to a nonexistent limb.

"This is Itachi we're speaking about," Sakura reminded.

"Oh well, let's let him start something," Ino said, "Then it'll just look like we were defending ourselves. Besides, they have a record, so them starting something is plausible, even if they don't. Nonetheless, we should wait," Ino was best at figuring out what people would think or how they would react to an event. For this reason, she was best at gaining information from people by manipulating them and messing with their mind. When she was through, they would never even know they gave her what she wanted. But for the predictable Itachi, no manipulation was needed. Just some planning.

"I see the freak squad added another psychopath," Itachi said, indicating Gaara. His so called "friends" were behind him.

"Get lost," Sasuke spat out the words as if it were acid.

"You should be kinder, little brother, for I know where you live."

"Oh! REALLY?! WOW! That's a great feat there! Let us not consider the fact we live in the same exact house, you retard." More words were shot back and forth. Tensions rose. Finally Itachi said,

"Why don't we take this outside?"

"Bring it." Sasuke said. Gaara smiled, and rose with the others. This is what he lived for, the thrill of fighting. But he reminded himself not to get carried away. This wasn't Suna, afterall. Itachi and his group of misfits probably won't even put up an actually fight for all he knew. If he got himself too excited, he might kill them.

_Kill them! _He thought excitedly, then at once shook it away. He had to stay in control.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside and out of view of the diner, Itachi felt as though he had the upper hand.

"Tell you what, if you let Sakura come with us, we'll let you go without beating the shit out of you,"

"And if we don't?" Negi challenged.

"Then we'll beat the shit out of you, and take Sakura." Itachi answered smugly. He honestly thought he was going to get Sakura one way or the other.

Out of the original six, Lee was the best at hand to hand fighting. He was captain of the wrestling team, afterall. Naruto put up a good fight for the mere fact that if he went ballistic, no-one could predict his moves. Behind him, Sasuke and Neji were pretty much equal. Ino could up a good fight in the fact that she'd make her opponent underestimate her. Sakura wasn't much of a fighter, but she had learned, and was a natural at, first aid. This seemed insignificant, but it was for this reason, after fighting with Itachi's group, that they could go home without having to go to the hospital. As accommodating as the hospital was, it was nevertheless, expensive. And considering how many times they had gotten into a fight with Itachi, Sakura was just as useful as the rest of them.

What the original six didn't know was how well Gaara could fight. They didn't know that when he said he could fight, he meant that he could fight.

Of his group of freakshows, Itachi was the best fighter, having taken a martial arts class. Deidara was both a fool and a coward, but his aim was fairly good, and he resorted to throwing rocks and other objects when in a fight. Sasori's abilities matched up with Negi and Sasuke. Kisame had the most strength out of them, and though he wasn't very strategic, or smart for that matter, his power was not something to be taken lightly.

"One last chance," Itachi said coldly. For some reason, Gaara couldn't stand him. He had been watching up till now, behind the group, where Ino and Sakura stood, but now was the time for action.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that? A cocky piece of shit." Gaara said, coming up to the front where Sasuke stood.

"What did you just say?!" Itachi was shocked. The only people who had actually ever stood up to him was Sasuke, and his friends. Who was this guy? He wasn't one of Sasuke's friends, that's for sure. The only time Itachi saw this guy with Sasuke's group was now, at the diner. "Do you have a death wish."

"Even if I did, I highly doubt you could grant it." Gaara faced him, his eyes emotionless. This intimidated Itachi.

"Hey!" Deidara said in his annyoning voice, "I know him, he's the new kid!" To Kisame and Sasori, who were both in college, this news meant nothing. To Itachi, it meant this kid needed to learn a lesson. This kid needed to fear him.

"New, huh?" Itachi smiled, "Well, I guess I'll go easy on you then,"

"Go fuck yourself," Gaara saw that this was the last draw, that now Itachi wasn't going to use words anymore.

"You bastard!!" He aimed a punch for Gaara's face. Everyone sprung to action. Gaara ducked out of the way, caught Itachi's arm, and held it behind his back. Negi blocked Sasori as he tried to help Itachi. Deidara had tried to gain some distance, but failed and was now getting the shit beaten out of him by Naruto. Lee, both surprised and happy to see Itachi so easily subdued, went to go help Ino and Sasuke, who were facing Kisame.

"What's this?" Gaara said, evil and hatred dripping from his voice, "This is it?" Gaara was tempted to use the switchblade he had secured in his secret pocket.

Damnit! For Temari and Kankuro's sake, I can't end up in jail during my first week here. He resisted, and instead kept twisting Itachi's arm. Itachi tried to suppress his voice, failed, and cried out in pain.

"Beg for mercy, you filthy dog. You have no power on your own, you prey on the weak, and you have absolutely no sense of dignity. Without these minions of yours, you would be NOTHING!" Gaara enjoyed breaking his enemies like this. He was going to continue when he heard,

"Gaara! Watch out!" It was Neji. Apparently Sasori had gotten the better of him and had thrown him to the ground, and was now coming for Gaara. Back in Suna, Gaara had once taken on seven people. These seven people all knew how to fight.

Swiftly, Gaara moved back, violently pushing Itachi onto the ground. Before Sasori's punch could connect, Gaara spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

By this time, Deidara was beat, Sasori was writhing in pain, Itachi was holding his arm in pain, and Kisame had been finally subdued by Lee, Ino, and Sasuke.


End file.
